


Gred and Forge

by Alotua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotua/pseuds/Alotua
Summary: Fred and George grew up identical and inseparable...





	Gred and Forge

Fred and George grew up identical and inseparable. When they were eight years old, the twins snuck out at night to borrow their older brothers' racing brooms, not for the first time, but this time George was flying too low, and in the dark he didn't see the tree until he flew into it's branches. Fortunately, he didn't get too hurt--and the broom was none the worse for wear--but he did get a nasty scrape on his cheek, just missing his eye. When he saw the damage, Fred took his dull pocket knife (the one their parents didn't know they had) and cut his own cheek in as close to the same spot as he could without a mirror. That night the two of them clung to each other in bed and whispered solemn vows that they weren't just twins, they were the same person. The next morning, their mother saw their wounds and when they wouldn't say what had happened, decided they must have been fighting with one another in the night and castigated them fiercely for it as she healed up their scrapes.


End file.
